


When it all goes up in flames

by wohlgesinnt



Series: Darf ich vorstellen, die Kommissare Iker Casillas und Gerard Piqué [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandenkriminalität, Cop AU, Ups Gonzalo hat ja eigentlich schon mitgespielt...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: Der 17.-jährige Sergio Agüero alias Kun taucht eines Abends im Büro von Hauptkommissar Iker Casillas auf. Casillas arbeitet in der Abteilung der organisierten Bandenkriminalität und schon länger einer gewalttätigen Gruppierung auf den Fersen. Agüero sagt, er habe Infos über die Gruppe, aber er will dafür Sicherheiten. Was sind das für Sicherheiten und was weiß der Teenager? Er erzählt Casillas eine dramatische Geschichte, die auch den Polizisten an einem Wunden Punkt trifft.





	1. City made of thin glass

Die Straßen des Villenviertels der Kleinstadt lagen still da. Abseits der Hauptstraßen fuhr dort kein einziges Auto. Alles schlief um diese Uhrzeit. Fast alles. Nur drei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten trieb dort ihr Unwesen. In eiligem Tempo huschten sie ungesehen an den hohen Hecken der Reichen und Schönen vorbei. Wie Schatten flogen sie den Gehweg entlang bis sie an das große Doppelflügeltor aus geschwungenem Stahl kamen. Das da hinter liegende Anwesen gehörte einem der reichsten Männer der Stadt.

Der größte von den drei herumstreichenden Gestalten zog etwas aus der Tasche ihrer Sweatshirt-Jacke, doch es war nicht zu erkennen, worum es sich handelte. Sie hantierte damit am Schloss des Tores herum, bis ein KLICK-Geräusch die ohrenbetäubende Stille durchbrach. Alle drei blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehe, bis der Klang in der Ferne verhallt war.

„Los jetzt“, flüsterte einer der beiden kleineren, wobei er leise das Tor aufstieß und dann durch die Öffnung auf das Grundstück schlüpfte. Die anderen folgten ihm den mit Naturstein gepflasterten Weg bis zur Haustür hinauf. 

Die Lampe, auf der die Hausnummer 7 vermerkt war, erhellte ihre Gesichter in der Dunkelheit. Es waren drei Teenager, die sich nun bedeutende Blicke zu warfen. Dann liefen der Kleinste rechts um das Haus und die anderen beiden links herum. Die zwei liefen so lange, bis sie zu einem stählernen Rosengitter kamen, das hinauf bis zu einem Balkon führte.  
„Du zuerst, Pip“, sagte der, der auch am Tor gesprochen hatte. 

Pip nickte und teste wie stabil das Gitter war, bevor er los kletterte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er auch schon oben angekommen und schwang sich leichtfüßig über das Balkongeländer. Der andere folgte ihm auch so gleich.

„So“, sagte Pip, als sie beide vor verschlossener Balkontür standen. „Leo hat gesagt, wenn das kleine Lämpchen in der oberen rechten Ecke der linken Tür nicht mehr leuchtet, können wir reingehen.“

„Ich seh nix leuchten.“

„Dann mal los!“

Pip zog wieder etwas aus seiner Tasche und bearbeitete dann damit den Schlitz zwischen den beiden Türflügeln. Wieder dauerte es nur einen kleinen Augenblick, dann war die Tür auch schon offen. Gespannt lauschten die beiden, ob vielleicht doch noch ein Alarm anging. Aber nichts passierte.

„Da hat Leo wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet“, meinte der eine, bevor er ins Haus einstieg. Er kramte eine Taschenlampe aus seinem Rucksack und leuchtete den Raum ab.

„Lässt du Leo rein?“, fragte er, während er mit ein klein wenig Bewunderung das moderne und wahrscheinlich ziemlich teure Mobiliar betrachtete. Der Raum war bestückt mit einem modernen Sofa in Weiß und einem Haufen Designerschränke. Der Couchtisch war aus Glas und darauf stand eine längliche Vase mit nur einer Blume darin.

Während Pip in das untere Geschoss lief, um den dritten im Bunde ins Haus zu lassen, besah sich der andere noch weitere Räume im Obergeschoss. Einer der Räume war ein riesiges Badezimmer oder eher eine Wellnessoase.

„Alter, der Mann muss echt ne Menge Kohle haben!“, flüsterte er in die Stille, während er eine Badekugel in Form eines Seesterns genauer begutachtete.

Dann hörte man Schritte auf der Treppe und einen Augenblick später kamen Leo und Pip mit ihren Taschenlampen ins Bad. Die zwei Lichtkreise gesellten sich zu dem einzelnen und leuchteten jeden Zentimeter des Raumes ab. 

„Da hast du aber nen echt reichen Kerl rausgesucht, Kun!“, merkte Pip an, als er aus dem Staunen nicht herauskam. 

„Leo, gibst du mir die Dose?“, fragte Kun.

Leo setzt seine Kapuze ab und kramte kurz in seiner Tasche herum, bevor er den anderen Beiden je eine Spraydose reichte. Selber nahm er sich die Dose mit dem Weinroten Deckel und fing an sie zu schütteln. 

Sie sprühten mit geübten Bewegungen ihre Initialen an die bläulich geflieste Wand. Sie waren fast fertig, als in der Ferne plötzlich das Geheul von Polizeisirenen ertönte. Wie zu Stein erstarrt, hielten sie mitten in der Bewegung inne und lauschten.

„Fuck!“, zischte Kun, als das Geräusch lauter wurde. Er wollte schon zu weiteren Flüchen ansetzen, als irgendwo im Haus eine Fensterscheibe zu Bruch ging.

„Es ist noch jemand im Haus“, stellte Leo nüchtern mit leiser Stimme fest.

„Alles einpacken und raus hier!“, flüsterte Kun. Seine Dose hatte er schon in seinen Rucksack gesteckt. Pip und Leo taten es ihm nach und folgten ihm. Die Taschenlampen hatten sie ausgeschaltet. 

Im Haus war es jetzt still. Und dunkel. Kein Mucks war zu hören und trotzdem war den drei Teenagern nur allzu bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Die Anwesenheit von mindestens einer weiteren Person war klar und deutlich spürbar. Im Hintergrund immer noch die Polizeisirenen, die näher kamen.

So leise und vorsichtig wie möglich tappten die drei die Holztreppe hinunter Richtung Flur, Haustür, Freiheit. 

„Ich muss noch an den Sicherungskasten“, flüsterte Leo von ganz hinten. 

„PSST!“, macht Kun. „Wir lassen den Strom heute aus!“

Er war schon auf der letzten Stufe, als Leo plötzlich aufschrie. Ein lautes „KLONK“ war zu hören, als er auf der Treppe stürzte. War das sein Kopf gewesen?

Aber auch Pip schrie plötzlich los und schubste Kun vorwärts. Beinahe wäre er mit dem auf dem Marmorboden liegenden Teppich weggerutscht. Instinktiv griff er hinter sich nach Pips Hand, doch er griff ins Leere. 

„Pip?“, fragte er verwundert und drehte sich um. Von Leo war überhaupt nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören. Warum waren die Fenster auch so dunkel verhangen?!

Pip bewegte sich ganz komisch rückwärts und hatte einen sehr panischen Gesichtsausdruck.   
Es dauerte bis Kun klar wurde, dass jemand an Pips Arm zog. Er sah auch eine Gestalt – definitiv nicht Leo, sondern viel größer – aber er konnte nichts zu der Person sagen. 

„Pip!“, schrie er dieses Mal viel lauter und griff dabei nach dem anderen Arm seines Freundes. 

„Lauf!“, rief Pip zurück. Kuns ziehen und zerren brachte nichts, also ließ er los und stürzte zur Haustür hinaus. Panik und Angst stand auf seinem Gesicht, als er über den englischen Rasen stolperte. Die Polizei bog gerade auf die Straße ab.

Kun lief durch Blumenbeete, sprang über kleine Büsche und hechtete schließlich durch die dichtgewachsenen Hecke, als die ersten Beamten ihre Autos verließen. Sämtliche Äste zerrissen ihm dabei Jacke und Hose, schnitten ihm tief ins Gesicht und in die Arme. Er landete hart auf dem Sandweg, der zwischen den zwei Grundstücken verlief. 

Er zitterte, die kleinen Schnitte brannten und trotzdem gönnte er sich nur eine Sekunde zum Verschnaufen, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte und so unauffällig wie möglich den Ort verließ. 

Er hatte Angst, Panik und machte sich Sorgen um seine Freunde, aber trotzdem blickte er nicht zurück.


	2. Smoldering in pitch black

Sergio Agüero ist auf der Polizeiwache nicht unbekannt. Auch Iker Casillas hat schon von ihm gehört, obwohl er nun schon seit einiger Zeit für organisierte Bandenkriminalität zuständig ist. Er leitet gerade die Ermittlungen gegen die sogenannten BlackDevils. Eine Gruppierung, die im großen Stil Häuser leerräumt und dabei keine Rücksicht auf Verlust nimmt. 

In vergangenen Tagen hatte Casillas auch schon persönlich mit einem von ihnen Bekanntschaft machen müssen. Agüero hingegen kannte er noch nicht persönlich, deswegen hatte er erst nicht gewusst, wer da in sein Büro hereingeschneit war.

Nun sitzen sie in einem der Verhörräume, die Tonaufnahme läuft und der Junge tut nichts anderes, als mit den Fingern eine ruhige Melodie auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln. Er sieht allerdings alles andere als ruhig aus. Er ist angespannt, obwohl er nur auf dem Stuhl lümmelt. Jeder einzelne Muskel sieht aus wie Stahl. Besonders die Kiefermuskeln scheinen zu arbeiten, das sieht Casillas, auch wenn der Junge seine Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat, dass er ihm kaum in die Augen sehen kann. Überall, wo nackte Haut zu sehen ist, sind kleine Schrammen. Manche schon am verheilen und einige Tage alt, andere ganz frisch.  
Seine Augenhöhlen sehen tief und dunkel aus, er wirkt dürr, als hätte er einige Tage lang nicht richtig gegessen.

„Weswegen bist du hier, Sergio?“, fragt Casillas, als ihm das lange Warten zu dumm wird. 

Agüeros Augen wandern ganz kurz zum Gesicht des Polizisten, bevor er sagt: „Ich sagte doch, dass ich was über die BlackDevils weiß.“

Casillas wartet einen Moment ab, doch der Junge spricht nicht weiter. 

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was du weißt?“ 

„Was kriege ich dafür?“

Er betrachtet Agüero noch einmal genauer. Der will kein Geld oder dass man für ihn eben mal seine Polizeiakte verschwinden lässt. Der Junge ist schlau. Oder einfach nur verzweifelt.  
„Das kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn ich weiß, worum es geht. Du weißt sicherlich, dass-„

„Kennen Sie K.L.P?“

Casillas zieht leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen und wundert sich, was die mit den BDs zu tun haben. 

„Ich habe von der Gruppe gehört. Soweit ich weiß, sind sie eher ungefährlich, aber da bisher niemand weiß, wer das ist, wie viele es sind oder warum sie scheinbar wahllos in Häuser einbrechen ohne Schaden anzurichten und bloß ihre Buchstaben mit wasserlöslicher Farbe an die Wand sprühen, sind sie nicht zu unterschätzen.“

Agüero setzt sich im Stuhl aufrechter hin, bevor er weiter spricht. Er sieht ernst drein und als er die Kapuze absetzt wird Casillas klar, wie übel dem Jungen mitgespielt worden sein musste. 

„Ich will, dass-„

„Moment“, unterbricht Casillas ihn, dann steht er auf und verlässt kurz den Raum. Zielstrebig geht er in das gegenüberliegende Büro. 

„Gerry, könntest du bitte einen Arzt rufen?“, fragt er einen jüngeren Kollegen. 

„Einen Arzt? Ist was pa-“

„Und ich muss mir dein Sandwich ausborgen.“

„Ausborgen?“, fragt Gerry zurück. „Heißt das, ich bekomme es noch mal wieder?“

„Nein!“, ruft Casillas, der das Büro schon wieder verlassen hat. 

Im Verhörraum stellt er den Teller mit dem Sandwich auf den Tisch vor Agüero und setzt sich selber wieder ihm gegenüber hin. Er kommt nicht darum herum, die Verletzung anzustarren, die der Junge seitlich am Hinterkopf hat. Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie schon einige Male wieder getrocknet gewesen und dann wieder aufgegangen. 

„Am besten du isst erst das Sandwich und erzählst mir anschließend deine Geschichte“, sagte er, als Agüero ihn nur verständnislos ansieht. Der Junge zögert noch einen Augenblick, dann verschlingt er das Brot innerhalb von Sekunden wie es scheint. 

„Ich will- Ich möchte“, korrigierte er sich selber, nachdem er den letzten Bissen runtergeschluckt hat. „Sicherheit. Die ganze verfickte Sache ist echt übel! Und meine Freunde…“ er schluckt sichtbar bei dem Gedanken und etwas wie Traurigkeit breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich möchte, dass die beiden da herausgehalten werden. Straffreiheit. Ich nehme die ganze Schuld auf mich.“

Casillas sieht ihn abschätzig an. Der Junge sieht so mitgenommen und Verzweifelt aus, dass er großes Mitleid für ihn empfindet und ihm helfen will. Dennoch kann er bloß sagen: „Das ist alles nicht so einfach. Ich kann dir nicht einfach versprechen, dass jemand keine Strafe bekommt. Aber ich kann dir sage, es wird positiv ausgelegt werden, dass du von alleine hier hergekommen bist. Erzähl mir doch erst einmal, worum es überhaupt geht.“

„Okay. Also meine Geschichte von Anfang an: 

_Alles fing an, nachdem ich wieder einmal eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle verbringen musste. Von meinem ersten Aufenthalt dort wusste ich, dass es ungemütlich und ekelig war, aber an die Zeit, die ich dort in der Nacht verbracht hatte, erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr. Ich wusste eigentlich nur noch, dass meine Eltern mich am Morgen wieder einmal abgeholten hatten. Im Auto herrschte wie jedes Mal drückende Stille. Sie hatten die Schnauze voll davon, mir immer wieder zu predigen, dass ich mein Leben in den Griff kriegen sollte. Erst als wir zu Hause ankamen, fragte meine Vater schließlich, was ich denn jetzt schon wieder für Scheiße angestellt hatte und vor allem mit wem. Als ich nur den Namen eines Kumpels erwähnte, war das Geschrei wieder groß. Zum Tausendsten Mal verboten sie mir den Umgang mit ihm. Ich hörte allerdings grundsätzlich nicht mehr auf das, was sie mir sagten.  
Scheiß doch drauf. Die haben sowieso keinen blassen Schimmer von meinem Leben. _

_Lange hielt ich es an dem Tag nicht zu Hause aus. Mir fiel die Decke auf den Kopf, also ging ich zum Missfallen meiner Eltern wieder. Hätten sie gewusst, dass ich zu Leo ging, wären Sie wohl beruhig gewesen. Sie können ihn gut leiden und im Gegensatz zu mir, ist Leo wohl auch der perfekte Sohn._

_Deswegen war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Leos Eltern die ganze Sache umgekehrt betrachteten. Allerdings waren Sie eine so freundliche und herzliche Familie, dass mir noch nie einer mit Missfallen begegnet war. So öffnete mir Leos Mutter auch an diesem Tag mit einem Lächeln die Tür. Dennoch war die Sorge um ihren Sohn in ihren Augen zu lesen._

_„Holá, Kun.“, begrüßte sie mich. „Komm doch rein. Leo ist mit Pip oben.“_

_Leo und Pip saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch in Leos Zimmer und blätterten in einer Zeitschrift über Fußball, als ich hereinkam. Gefühlt hatten die beiden keine anderen Interessen. Sie redeten am laufenden Band über Fußball, traten bei schönem Wetter selbst du Kugel durch die Gegend oder guckten sich die Spiele ihrer Lieblingsvereine im Fernsehen an. Es ist allerdings nicht so, dass ich überhaupt kein Fußball gucke, aber ich bin nicht so … sagen wir extrem._

_„Ey Kun, Alter!“, begrüßte Pip mich. „Wo warst du gestern? Giannina hat dich vermisst.“_

_Ich seufzte theatralisch und ließ mich dabei neben die Beiden auf die Couch fallen. Am Abend zu vor hatten ein paar Leute, die wir kannten, eine Party gefeiert. Eigentlich hatte ich hingehen wollen, vor allem wegen Giannina, aber Kevin hatte mich nun mal davon überzeugt, mit ihm abzuhängen._

_Leo warf mir zur Begrüßung wie immer nur ein stilles Lächeln zu._

_„Ich war unterwegs“, antwortete ich geheimnisvoll. „Hab mal was Neues ausprobiert. So was von hammergeil! Noch nie so einen Nervenkitzel erlebt!“_

_Mit großen Augen blickten mich beide an und es war Leo der nachfragte: „Was hast du gemacht?“ Trotzdem klang seine Stimme wie immer leise und ruhig. Hintergründig war allerdings auch Misstrauen zu hören. Wie immer, wenn ich mit etwas Neuem ankam.  
Dennoch war er genauso neugierig wie Pip, denn sie liebte beide neue Herausforderungen._

_„Man könnte sagen, ich bin in ein Haus eingebrochen.“_

_Einen Moment war es still a la Ruhe vor dem Sturm und dann gings los._

_„Du bist was?!“_

_„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?!“_

_„Alter!“_

_„Jetzt kommt mal runter. Ist ja nichts passiert. Keiner hat uns gesehen“, antwortete ich ihnen flapsig. Wie meine Eltern immer so schön sagten, ich dachte die Sachen immer nicht zu Ende. Mittlerweile ist mir klar, dass ein Einbruch nicht nichts ist._

_„Kun“, begann Leo und klang dabei so überhaupt nicht nach sich selbst. Er rang zu dem um Worte, was nicht zu ihm passte, obwohl er nicht viel redete. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es irgendwie cool sein könnte, wo einzubrechen?“ Er klang total entsetzt. Er sah mich auch dem entsprechend an, genau wie Pip._

_Aber ich verstand nicht, was er meinte und sagte: „ Leute, das war total der Hammer! Ihr glaubt nicht, was das für ein krasses Gefühl ist. Es geht nicht darum etwas mitzunehmen oder etwas kaputt zu machen. Es geht einfach nur darum, zu beweisen, dass man reinkommt, wenn man will.“_

_Ich redete weiter auf sie ein. Ich gab alles, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es zwar möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so legal war einzubrechen, aber das machte ja auch den Reiz daran aus. Man durfte sich nicht erwischen lassen und am Ende auch keine Spuren hinterlassen. Dann war alles gut. Allerdings erwähnte ich den Beiden gegenüber nicht, dass es Kevins Idee gewesen war, denn dann hätten sie sowieso ‚nein‘ gesagt. Genau wie meine Eltern mochten sie ihn nicht; meinten er wäre ein schlechter Umgang und Einfluss._

_„Nichts wird geklaut, nichts wird kaputt gemacht?“, fragte Pip verunsichert nach._

_„Richtig.“_

_„Aber was bringt es uns auf Dauer irgendwo einzusteigen, wenn niemals jemand erfährt, dass wir da waren.“_

_Ich dachte einen Augenblick über Leos Einwand nach. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Wann hatte er je Unrecht? Andererseits hatte gerade auch gesagt, dass er das wohl auch mal ausprobieren würde. Das war dann schon mal ein Punkt für mich._

_„Hm“, machte ich. „Aber es wäre uncool was zu klauen oder kaputt zu machen.“_

_„Wir könnten doch einfach unsere Cans mitnehmen und unsere Initialen irgendwo hinterlassen“, schlug Pip vor._

_„Aber das wäre dann wieder Sachbeschädigung“, murmelte Leo._

_„Ist das nicht egal, wenn wir sowieso schon irgendwo einbrechen?“_

_„Wir könnten doch einfach wasserlösliche Farbe nehmen“, schlug ich vor._

_Und dann gings los. Wir planten alles so genau wie möglich. Wir suchten uns ein Haus, das von unseren Wohnorten weit genug weg war, wir beschatteten es, verfolgten die Leute und fanden ihre Gewohnheiten heraus. Wir wussten irgendwann, wann das Haus leer sein würde.  
Wir beschafften uns Infos über mögliche Alarmanlagen, besorgten die Farbe und stiegen tatsächlich in dieses Haus ein. _

_Wir waren alle drei super nervös. So nervös war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gewesen. Trotzdem oder vielleicht deswegen klappte alles wie am Schnürchen und am Ende kamen wir lachend wieder aus dem Haus. Wir hatten im Bad den Tag hinterlassen und ein Foto geschossen. Leo war der Überzeugung, er könne das Foto hochladen ohne, dass man es zu uns zurückverfolgen könnte._

_Ab da ging das dann so weiter. Wir wurden ein wenig bekannter in der Szene und bei der Polizei, wir mussten vorsichtiger sein und es gab einige heikle Situationen aber keine konnte uns schnappen._

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso das so lange gut gehen konnte“, sagt Agüero bevor er einen kleinen Augenblick schweigt.

Casillas nutzt das Ganze, um etwas nachzufragen: „Gab es außer euch niemanden, der wusste, wer KLP sind? Oder jemand der vielleicht etwas ahnte?“

Agüero überlegt mit starrem Blick. Er hat wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht, aber Casillas ist immer noch beunruhigt wegen der Verletzungen. 

„Es gibt da jemanden, der wohl etwas geahnt hat. Ich habe eine Art Sozialarbeiter, der mir dabei helfen soll, mein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen“, sagt er und verdreht dabei die Augen, obwohl er nicht so klingt, als hätte er etwas gegen den Mann. „Sein Name ist David Villa. Vielleicht kennen Sie ihn, er wurde meinen Eltern von hier vorgeschlagen, weil er wohl auch unter – wie sagen alle immer ? – schwierigen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen ist.“

Casillas wirkt nicht gerade froh über die Aussage und wirft einen viel sagenden Blick zu seinem Kollegen, der während Agüeros Geschichte in den Türrahmen getreten war. „Ja, den kenne ich.“


	3. Sand so thick you can't see the stars

Agüero blickt neugierig zwischen Casillas und seinem Kollegen hin und her. Seit gefühlten fünf Minuten sahen die Beiden sich an und der Junge weiß nicht so Recht, was er davon halten soll, wie er im nächsten Moment zu Ausdruck bringt.

„Sie kennen ihn und Sie haben ein Problem mit ihm“, soweit die Feststellung. „Ist das Problem persönlicher Natur?“ 

Sowohl Casillas als auch sein Kollege wenden ihm den Blick zu, aber statt auf Agüeros Frage einzugehen, sagt Casillas: „Das ist mein Kollege Gerard Piqué.“

„Und ja, das Problem ist persönlicher Natur“, meint Piqué.

„Gerard, das geht den Jungen nichts an“, knurrt der Ältere und wirft dabei seinem Kollegen einen bösen Blick zu. 

Den scheint das nicht zu interessieren. Er verdreht die Augen und sagt: „Er sagt „Gerard“ zu mir, das soll heißen, dass er sauer auf mich ist.“ Dann zwinkert er Agüero zu und ringt ihm so ein zucken seiner Mundwinkel. 

Es werden weiter böse Blicke gewechselt, dann steht Casillas auf. „Ich werde David mal anrufen und herbestellen.“ Er steht von dem Stuhl auf, streicht sich kurz mit der Hand durch den Kinnbart und schüttelt dabei den Kopf leicht, bevor er den Raum verlässt.

„Komm mal über ihn weg! Das Theater halte ich keine weiteren 5 Jahre aus!“, ruft der Jüngere ihm hinter her.

„Leck mich, Piqué!“

Er legt den Kopf schief und kneift ein wenig die Augen zusammen. „Hm. Jetzt ist er wohl wirklich sauer.“ Gleichgültig zuckt er mit den Schultern und setzt sich dann auf den leer gewordenen Stuhl. Auch Piqué trägt Bart. Während Casillas damit eher etwas Ruhiges und Beschwichtigendes ausstrahlt, verleiht er den Blauäugigen eine Strenge, die sein derzeitiges Verhalten wieder zu Nichte macht. Auch das strahlende Lächeln und die blonden, vorne hochgegelten Haare trugen irgendwie nicht dazu bei, ihm die gleiche Autorität beizumessen, wie Casillas. 

„Der Arzt müsste jeden Moment kommen“, sagt er dann unvermittelt.

„Arzt? Wie-wieso ein Arzt?“ Total verwirrt huschen Agüeros Augen durch den Raum; von Piqués Augen, zur offenen Tür, zu dem Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch.

„Weil du schlimm aussiehst, Junge. Es wundert mich um ehrlich zu sein, dass du noch stehst. Sitzt.“

„Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Sachen!“, widerspricht Agüero. Seine Stimme wird lauter und Panik spiegelt sich in seinen dunklen Augen. „Wir können auch nicht warten bis David da ist!“

Piqué verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und mustert den Jungen abschätzig, bevor er sagt: „Gut, dann erzähl weiter.“

Mit einem Nicken erzählt Agüero weiter: _„Unsere ersten Einbrüche waren objektive betrachtet nur Kinderkram. Es war eben unser Anfang, aber wir lernten dazu. Besonders Leo, der sein Interesse fürs Hacken entdeckte und mittlerweile ein wahres Genie ist. Durch ihn konnten wir uns an immer größere Sachen ran wagen. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch eingespielt, wer für was zuständig war. Pip besorgte uns das Ziel, Leo prüfte, ob wir das tatsächlich schaffen würden und ich bastelte am Ende den Plan und besorgte uns die Farbe bei einem Kumpel._

_An einem Samstagabend waren wir alle drei bei Leo verabredet um Fußball zu gucken. Die Nationalmannschaft spielte irgendein Qualifikationsspiel, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mal mehr an das Ergebnis, geschweige denn an den Gegner._

_Das Spiel hatte schon lange angefangen, Leo und ich futterten Chips, aber Pip war immer noch nicht da. Er meldete sich auch nicht und ging auch nicht an sein verkacktes Handy. Wir hatten es schließlich aufgegeben und einfach das Spiel geguckt._

_Kurz vor der Halbzeitpause hörten wir dann, dass es unten an der Tür klingelte. Keine zwei Sekunden später kam Pip ins Zimmer gestürmt. Er war total aus der Puste und aufgeregt und ein breites Grinsen hatte er im Gesicht gehabt. Sein braunes leicht gelocktes Haar hing ihm zerzaust im Gesicht._

_„Leute!“, keucht er und knallte dabei Leos Zimmertür so doll zu, dass eines seiner Poster zu Boden segelte. „Ich hab die ultimative Herausforderung gefunden!“_

_Leo und ich warfen uns einen Blick zu und im nächsten Moment war der Fernseher aus, die Chips vergessen und wir hatten die Ohren gespitzt._

_Pip setzte sich zu uns auf die Couch und zog seinen Stadtplan aus der Jackentasche. Er atmete noch mal tief durch und sagte dann: „Ihr kennt doch diesen reichen Typen, dem ein paar der großen Gebäude gehören.“_

_Ich sah drein wie ein Auto. Leo wusste natürlich, von wem er sprach. „Ich hab keinen Plan, wen du meinst, ist aber egal. Hauptsache wir haben mal was Neues am Start. So langsam wird das alt bewehrte langweilig.“_

_Pip und Leo waren meine Unwissenheit über regional politisch wichtige Personen schon gewohnt, ignorierten also, dass ich mal wieder keinen Plan hatte und machten weiter wie immer._

_„Sein Haus steht hier“, meinte Pip und deutete dabei auf ein Haus in einem nobleren Viertel der Stadt. Es lag ein wenig außerhalb des Ballungszentrums, war aber gut umgeben von einigen anderen großen Häusern. Ich suchte die Karte gleich nach der nächsten Polizeistation ab._

_„Gleich zwei Mal Bullen im näheren Umkreis“, murrte ich. Dennoch fand ich die sonstige Lage auf den ersten Blick recht gut. „Aber sonst sieht das ja ganz nett aus mit dem Fluchtmöglichkeiten.“_

_Wir hatten noch nie einen meiner richtigen Fluchtpläne gebraucht. Bisher hatte uns noch nie einer erwischt. Außer einmal und da war es ein Schäferhund gewesen, der uns überrascht hatte. Dennoch, Polizisten oder Bewohner waren uns bisher noch nicht untergekommen. Trotzdem existierten immer unsere Fluchtmöglichkeiten._

_„Lass uns mal in Google Earth gucken und dann nen Zeitplan ausarbeiten“, schlug Leo vor, wobei er gleichzeitig seinen Laptop unter dem Tisch hervorholte. Er fuhr das Ding schnell hoch, während ich den Fernseher doch wieder anschaltete, aber gar nicht erst so richtig drauf achtete. Pip wurde währenddessen erst mal seine Jacke und die Schuhe los._

_„Man sieht Mal wieder nicht mehr, als auf dem Stadtplan auch“, murmelte Leo, dabei hackte er wieder Mal etwas in die Tasten, wovon ich noch weniger verstand, als von den regional politisch wichtigen Personen._

_„Dann würde ich sagen, wir sollten uns das mal mit eigenen Augen ansehen.“_

_Natürlich machten wir es nicht an dem Tag. Wir blieben bei Leo und erstellten unseren zeitlichen Ablaufplan. Die vorläufige Planung dauerte zirka einen Monat. Wir beschatteten das Haus abwechselnd und mit genügend Abstand. Den nächsten Monat wurde auch regelmäßig vor dem Gebäude abgehangen, aber es ging schon in die heiße Phase. Leo versuchte in die Alarmanlage zu kommen._

_Auf riskante Weise verschaffte er sich Zugang zum Garten, um zu sehen, ob das Haus irgendwo von außen überirdisch mit Kabeln versorgt wurde. Er gab sich als neuer Zeitungsbote aus und fragte, ob er sich den wunderschönen Garten einmal ansehen konnte.  
Jedes Mal wieder konnte ich nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie Leo es schaffte, die Leute so um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln._

_Als wir uns nach seiner Aktion dann trafen, hatte er ein super breites Grinsen im Gesicht._

_„Ich kann es nicht fassen, aber diese schicke Villa hat tatsächlich einen Sicherungskasten von außen!“, sagte er total entsetzt. Er konnte es tatsächlich nicht richtig glauben. Aber das hatte auch mal wieder mit etwas zu tun, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte. Elektronik._

_Allerdings war es dieses Mal nicht ich, der nachfragte, was das zu bedeutet hatte, sondern Pip: „Das heißt für uns?“_

_„Das wir einfach den Strom ausschalten und dann zirka 20 Minuten Zeit bis wahrscheinlich ein Techniker kommt. Ich bin noch mal zum Kasten hin und hab ihn mir genau angesehen, da ist echt alles drin, was wir brauchen.“_

_Es war erstaunlich, aber es war tatsächlich so. Das ging an dem Abend alles glatt. Wir waren mit dem Bus in die Nähe des Viertels gefahren und dann zu Fuß gegangen. Pip knackte das Schloss vom Tor, wir betraten das Grundstück und dann trennten wir uns am Haus. Leo rannte zum Sicherungskasten und Pip und ich gingen zum Balkon, um dort heraufzuklettern._

_In Null Komma Nix waren wir dann alle drei im Haus, hatten unsere Cans ausgepackt und besprühten die Wand im Badezimmer über der Badewanne. Aber wir kamen nicht weit, denn man hörte Polizeisirenen und etwas krachte im Haus._

_Wir wurden leicht panisch, würde ich sagen. Aber nur leicht. Alles wäre auch gut gegangen, wenn es tatsächlich nur die Polizeisirenen gewesen wären. Aber im Haus war auch anderes gepolter zu hören. Irgendjemand war da noch._

_Wir machten uns so leise wie möglich auf den Weg aus dem Haus Wir wollten die Fordertür nehmen. Wir hasteten die Tür hinunter und dann passierte es plötzlich. Leo war ganz hinten, er schrie plötzlich und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. Keine zwei Schritte weiter schrie dann auch Pip hinter mir los. Er wurde zurückgezogen, aber ich konnte nichts erkennen. Ich versuchte ihn zu packen, aber es half nichts und er wollte, dass ich rannte._

_Ich rannte. Ich verließ das Haus, hechtete durch den Garten, während die Polizeiwagen anhielten und schon einige Polizisten ausstiegen. Unteranderem war da Senor Casillas. Ich wollte aber erstmal nur in Sicherheit._

_Ich kam auf einen Weg zwischen den Häusern und verschnaufte kurz, dann rannte ich weiter Richtung Straße._

_Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Wir hatten keinen Plan dafür, was wir taten, wenn wir von irgendjemand angegriffen wurden. Ich war jetzt total panisch. Leo und Pip waren definitiv in Gefahr und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte._

_Nach einer Weile entschied ich mich jedoch dazu wieder zurück zu rennen. Die Polizei war immer noch da, als ich wieder bei dem Haus ankam. Ich hielt mich in der Deckung und schlich von hinten an das Haus heran. Ich wollte gerade wieder durch die Hecke kriechen, als ich etwas hörte._

_Ich hielt inne, blickte auf das Haus, das immer noch im Dunkeln da lag und zwischen durch immer Mal von dem Leuchtkegel einer Taschenlampe erhellt wurde, und lauschte in die Stille._

_„Kun!“, jemand rief meinen Namen. Suchend drehte ich mich um und erblickte in der Dunkelheit die Gestalt von Pip der sich hinter einem großen Stromkasten versteckte. Während er mit der Hand wedelte, tauchte neben ihm noch eine Person auf. Es war Leo._

_Geduckt lief ich zu den Beiden hin und lotste Sie erst einmal ein Stück weiter in einen Park, wo wir uns auf eine abgelegenen Holzbank setzten. Ich blieb stehen und betrachtete beide in Licht der Straßenlaterne._

_„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?“, fragte ich und merkte gleich, dass es eine dämliche Frage war. Beide zitterten wie Espenlaub und soweit ich es sehen konnte, waren sie Kreidebleich.  
Wobei es in Leos Gesicht einen dunklen Fleck um eines seiner Augen gab. _

_„Verdammt Leo, bist du verletzt?“, fragte ich total entsetzt und besorgt, wobei ich ihn vorsichtig am Kinn fasste und seinen Kopf ins Licht drehte. Er hatte ein blaues Auge und seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, nicht allzu schlimm, aber das sah nicht gut aus._

_„Geht schon“, murmelte Leo und drehte dabei den Kopf weg, sodass ich ihn los ließ._

_„Bist du auch verletzt, Pip?“, fragte ich immer noch besorgt._

_„Nein, aber scheiße Kun! Das waren Typen von den BlackDevils!“_

_Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. „Von dieser Gang? Aber was interessiert die das, ob wir wo einsteigen oder nicht? Hallo? Wir drei kleine Lichter können denen doch gar nichts!“_

_„Es ist ihr Revier“, sagte Leo. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise, leiser als gewöhnlich, aber er schien nicht großartig verängstigt._

_„Wie, ihr Revier?“_

_„Sie haben gesagt, wir sollen uns hier nie wieder Blicken lassen, sonst machen sie uns kalt!“_

_„Wer hat das gesagt?!“_

_„Na diese zwei Typen, die Leo und mich geschnappt haben. Würden die Bullen hier nicht rumlungern, wären Leo und ich jetzt totaler Brei! Die Typen haben nämlich Panik gekriegt und sind abgehauen.“_

_Pip wirkte ein wenig mehr verängstigt als Leo, aber beide schienen nicht annähernd so panisch, wie ich mich fühlte._

_„Und ich bin froh, dass ihr das nicht seid. Aber bevor wir hier jetzt irgendwas weiter diskutieren, sollten wir Leos Verletzungen versorgen.“_

„Apropos Verletzungen“, unterbricht Piqué Agüero in seiner Erzählung, „Da ist der Doktor. Komm, wir gehen am besten in den Erste-Hilfe Raum.“

Agüero folgt dem Polizisten mit reichlich Abstand, aber ohne zu widersprechen. Er geht leicht gebeugt, zuckt bei jedem Geräusch zusammen und lässt seine Augen immer wieder die Umgebung abscannen.

Der Arzt betrachtet das Verhalten des Jungen skeptisch, während er auch den Flur hinter den zweien hinunter geht. Als sie im Erste-Hilfe Raum angelangen, stellt er seine Tasche auf einem Tisch ab und deutet Agüero sich auf die Liege zu setzen. 

„Bitte zieh deine Jacke und dein T-Shirt aus“, sagt der Arzt mit ruhiger und besänftigender Stimme, während er einen Lappen und Wattetupfer aus der Tasche herausholt. 

Etwas zögerlich macht Agüero seine Jacke auf, schlüpft aus den Ärmeln und zieht sich anschließend das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Zum Vorschein kommt ein mit blauen Flecken übersäter Oberkörper. 

Piqué gibt einen zisch-Laut von sich, als er das sieht und presst die Lippen fest aufeinander.   
Auf dem Gang waren Schritte zuhören und im nächsten Moment erscheint Casillas im Türrahmen. Auch ihm stockt einen Augenblick der Atem.

„Am besten wir lassen den Arzt machen und ich erzähl dir auf dem Flur, was er mir erzählt hat“, murmelte Piqué, bevor er seinen älteren Kollegen schließlich am Arm packt und wieder auf den Flur zieht.


	4. Chapter 4

Als der Arzt und Agüero aus dem Erste-Hilfe Raum kommen, sieht der Junge schon um einiges besser aus. Der Arzt hat ihm die Wunde auf dem Hinterkopf verbunden und sein Gesicht, sowie den Nacken von Blut und Dreck befreit. Allerdings sieht man nun, dass wohl Agüero auch eines ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. Unter seinem linken Auge schimmert es dunkel. 

„Sergio hat eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und 2 gebrochenen Rippen. Soweit ich sehen kann, gibt es keine inneren Verletzungen, aber ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen“, meint der Doktor ernst. 

„Was?! Nein, das geht nicht! Wir haben sowieso schon viel zu viel Zeit vertrödelt!“, sagt Agüreo etwas lauter. Er sieht wieder panisch drein und alles was er an Gesichtsfarbe gewonnen hatte, ist nun wieder verschwunden. 

„Keine Panik, Sergio. Du kannst uns erst alles zu Ende erzählen und dann fahren wir dich ins Krankenhaus Vorausgesetzt du versprichst, Bescheid zu sagen, wenn es dir irgendwie schlecht gesehen sollte“, sagt Casillas. Er blickt ebenfalls so ernst drein, wie der Arzt. Aber als Agüero nickt, geht er wieder in den Verhörraum zurück. 

„Gut, dann sag doch mal, wann war der Einbruch, von dem du eben erzählt hast und bei wem habt ihr euch um Leos Verletzungen gekümmert?“ Casillas setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl, auf dem eben noch Piqué gesessen hat und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. 

Der Junge setzt sich ebenfalls wieder hin, während Piqué sich von dem Arzt verabschiedet und dann auch wieder in den Raum kommt. Er macht die Tür zu und lehnt sich gespannt an die Wand. Bevor Agüero jedoch weiter erzählen kann, fragt er an Casillas gewandt: „Wieso ist Xavi denn nicht gekommen?“

„Hat Urlaub, außerdem hab ich doch Arzt gesagt oder nicht?“

„Xavi ist so gut wie ein Arzt.“

„Ja, stimmt. Zurück zu Thema, also wie war das Sergio?“

Die Augen des Jungen sind aufmerksam zwischen den zwei Männern hin und her gehuscht, doch dann ist auch er wieder sofort beim Thema. 

„Sie wissen doch wann das war, vor zirka einem halben Jahr. Sie waren doch da“, meint Agüero, er sieht etwas verwirrt drein. 

„Ja, stimmt. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob deine Geschichte auch plausibel ist.“

„Ha Ha“, mischt Piqué sich grinsend ein. „Der erinnert sich nur nicht mehr an alle seine Einsätze. Besonders nicht an die, bei denen er leer ausgegangen ist.“

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. Also weiter im Text. Wo seit ihr hingegangen?“

 

_„Wir konnten schlecht zu Leo nach Hause. Seine Mutter hätte uns zur Hölle gejagt. Pip hatte gesagt, dass er bei Leo übernachtete, also ging auch das nicht und zu mir wollte ich nicht gehen, weil ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, ob wir etwas da hatten, womit wir ihn hätten versorgen können. Im Krankenhaus hätten wir uns eine sehr gute Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, aber unsere Eltern hätten sie trotzdem verständigt. Also schien es mir die einzige halbwegs gute Lösung. Wir gingen zu David. Ich war noch nie bei ihm gewesen, aber er hatte mir seine Adresse in mein Handy gespeichert und ich wusste sie schon auswendig, weil ich einige Male daran gedacht hatte, von zu Hause wegzulaufen. David ist der einzige der mir langfristig bei solchen Dingen helfen kann._

_Als wir vor seiner Wohnung ankamen, zitterten wir alle vor Kälte und Leo war so kaputt, dass wir ihn stützen mussten. Ich klingelte gleich zwei Mal und dann warteten wir. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann ging Licht in der Wohnung an und darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. David sah uns drei verwirrt an, aber er checkte das ganze ziemlich schnell. Er ließ uns rein und kümmerte sich um Leo. Wir blieben den Rest der Nacht da. Leo und Pip schliefen ein wenig, während David mich dann schließlich fragte was passiert war, aber ich erzählte ihm nicht die Wahrheit. Ich weiß nicht, ob David mir geglaubt hat. Normalerweise erwischt er mich bei jeder Lüge und hält mir einen Vortrag._

_Danach sah ich alle drei einige Wochen lang nicht. Ich stromerte alleine durch die Straßen, blieb lange weg, bevor ich mitten in der Nacht irgendwann nach Hause kam und schwänzte ab und an die Schule. Meine Eltern fanden das natürlich nicht gut. Sie riefen David wieder an und erneut besuchte er mich regelmäßig in der Schule. Ich sagte ihm wie es war, dass ich lieber allein sein wollte und er sah das wahrscheinlich als sonst was für eine Psychologische Anwandlung eines Jugendlichen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es wissen, aber David war lange Zeit Psychologe. Keine Ahnung warum nicht mehr._

_Einen Nachmittag saß ich dann wieder mal in meinem Zimmer und dachte zum millionsten Mal über den Vorfall nach, als meine Mutter die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete._

_„Kun, du hast Besuch“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Da schon wusste ich, dass es auf jeden Fall Leo sein musste. Abgesehen von Leo und Pip konnte meine Mom nämlich keinen meiner Freunde leiden und wenn es David gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich nach unten kommen sollen._

_Im nächsten Moment stand Leo im Türrahmen und sah mich undefinierbar an._

_„Komm rein“, sagte ich und setzte mich im Bett auf. Ich schlug neben mir auf die Decke und er setzte sich._

_Ich hätte Ewigkeiten geschwiegen, aber Leo fackelte natürlich nie lange: „Alter“, das sagte er sonst nie. „Wir können uns doch nicht so unterkriegen lassen von denen! Wir haben schließlich auch etwas zu verteidigen. Nämlich unsere Ehre!“_

_Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sagte ich: „Du spinnst doch Leo. Die sind viel mehr als wir und die haben sogar sowas wie politischen Einfluss! Und wir sind drei Teenager, die sich einen Spaß daraus machen bei irgendwem einzusteigen!“_

_„Ja, und genau das sollten wir, weiter machen! Wir sind doch keine Angsthasen. Die haben uns doch nur zufällig entdeckt. Und die Bullen waren auch nicht wegen uns da. Weißt du ich hab im Haus diesen Kommissar Casillas gesehen. Das ist der Ermittlungsleiter bei den BlackDevils. Der hat kein Interesse an uns kleinen Fischen.“_

_Wieder sah ich ihn total entgeistert an, aber meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich fass es nicht, dass ausgerechnet du mich wieder dazu anstiftest. Los, lass uns Pip Bescheid sagen!“ Total enthusiastisch sprang ich vom Bett auf und schlüpfte in meine herumliegenden Schuhe._

_„Woah, Kun. Ganz ruhig. Pip weiß schon Bescheid. Er wäre auch hergekommen, aber er hat irgendeinen Termin mit seiner Mutter. Allerdings hat er uns ein wenig Arbeit dagelassen.“  
Grinsend wedelte er mit einem Zettel umher, auf der eine Adresse stand. _

_Wir waren also wieder mit dabei. Es ging weiter wie zuvor. Wir stiegen ein paar Mal irgendwo ein, bevor etwas passierte. Dann kam Pip wieder mit einem seiner gigantischen Herausforderungen. Wieder waren wir alle hellauf begeistert und legten uns sofort ins Zeug.  
Wieder verging einiges an Zeit, aber irgendwann kam der Abend._

_Dieses Mal machten wir uns ganz zu Fuß auf den Weg. Wir schlichen in unseren Kapuzenshirts durch die Stadt, bis wir das riesige Gebäude erreichten. Dieses Mal war es das erste Mal, dass wir in eine Soziale Einrichtung einbrachen. Das ganze hatte mit Schulsozialarbeit zu tun oder so etwas. David hatte mir mal erzählt, dass er nicht für den Verein arbeitet, aber manchmal mit den Leuten von dort. Das war mir allerdings nicht bewusst, als wir uns zum Eingang des 3-stöckigen Gebäudes schlichen._

_Ich schlich vorweg, Pip ganz hinten. Wir gingen durch den Haupteingang herein. Das neue Sicherheitssystem, welches wir zu bewältige hatten, nannte sich Mensch. Das Gebäude war noch nicht leer. Wir hatten festgestellt, dass immer irgendwer da war und wenn es nur der Hausmeister war._

_Auf dem Hauptflur brannte kein Licht, also warteten wir einen Moment, bis sich unsere Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dann schlichen wir los. Wir hatten beschlossen uns in diesem großen Gebäude nicht trennen würden._

_Wir sprachen nicht mit einander, während alles nach Plan lief. Ich hatte mir den Gebäudeplan eingeprägt und so folgte wir meinem Gedächtnis ist den Keller. Ich hatte ein wenig Bammel, weil wir nicht daran gedacht hatten zu prüfen, was für ein Schloss sich vor dem Raum mit den Sicherungen befand. Ich hatte eigentlich darauf bestanden, dass Ganze zu verschieben und diese Info erst zu besorgen, aber Pip war der Überzeugung, dass es hier kein Schloss geben würde, was er nicht knacken konnte._

_Wir fanden aber nie heraus, ob Pip das Schloss hätte knacken können. Auf halben Weg in den Keller passierte es wieder. Sie schienen beinahe aus den Schatten zu kommen. Als erstes erwischte es Pip. Beinahe hätten wir, Leo und ich, es nicht mitbekommen, weil einer ihm den Mund zu hielt, als er gepackt wurde. Leo spürte es und drehte sich. Er schrie los und es tauchten plötzlich 3 oder 4 weitere Typen in schwarzen Klappen auf._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie genau es Leo und Pip erging, aber mir erging es nicht sonderlich gut.  
Einer der Kerle packte mich, schubste mich, ich stolperte, fiel eine Treppe herunter. Ich schlug mir den Hinterkopf auf, als ich unten ankam. Ab da an war ich weg. _

_Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte mir gerade einer ins Gesicht geschlagen mit flacher Hand.  
Schmerz hatte mich zurückgeholt und Schmerz empfing mich als ich klar bei Sinnen war Bevor ich aber richtig zur Besinnung kommen konnte, traf ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich keuchte, die Luft blieb mir weg. Dann ließen sie mir Zeit zur Besinnung zu kommen. Ich stand mit dem Rücken an einer kalten Betonwand, meine Hände waren in Handschellen gelegt, die mir in die Handgelenke schnitten. Sie hingen an einer Metallkette, die mich aufrecht hielt. Zu meiner Rechten hingen Leo und Pip in selber Position, aber es war so dunkel, dass ich sie nicht richtig erkennen konnte._

_Ich konnte auch den Schmerz orten. Mein Kopf tat weh, mein Hinterkopf um genau zu sein. Außerdem wusste ich sofort, dass einige meiner Rippen gebrochen waren. Alles andere war nur Kleinkram._

_Ich bekam noch ein paar Schläge irgendwohin, dann verschwanden die Kerle. Sie redeten etwas, aber ich bekam einfach nichts mehr mit. Es dauerte bis mein Verstand sich wieder erholt hatte. Keine Ahnung wie lange genau, aber es müssen zirka 2 Stunden gewesen sein._

_„Leo, Pip? Seit ihr… seit ihr okay?“, fragte ich heißer in die Stille. Meine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet._

_„Okay, würde ich das nicht nennen“, kam Pips Stimme schmerzverzerrt aus der Dunkelheit.  
„Leo?“_

_„Mhm“, machte er nur. Ich wusste nicht was heißen sollte nicht, ob er vielleicht schwerer verletzt war, als Pip und ich._

_„Verdammte Scheiße!“, knurrte ich und rüttelte dabei an den Ketten. Wie ein Wunder löste sie sich aus der Verankerung und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Danach herrschte eine Ohrenbetäubende Stille. Ich hielt den Atem an und lauschte, aber es war nichts und niemand zu hören._

_„Los, versucht es auch!“, flüsterte ich und sie rüttelten an den Ketten, aber nichts passierte. Ich packte stattdessen die Kette, sodass ich mich im Raum umschauen konnte. Ich suchte nach etwas, dass mir aus den Handschellen half, fand aber nichts. Nur einen Hammer._

_„Ich hab hier nen Hammer gefunden. Ich werde-„, doch weiter kam ich mit meiner Erklärung nicht, denn es ertönten Stimmen in der Ferne._

_„Hau ab Kun“, flüsterte Leo. „Da links muss noch ein Ausgang sein. Hol Hilfe!“_

_Und bevor ich richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, musste ich schon laufen. Ich hastete durch den hinteren Raum zu einer Tür, die tatsächlich nicht verschlossen war und konnte entkommen. Erst hatte ich Orientierungsschwierigkeiten, aber dann fand ich einen Weg zu mir nach Hause ohne, dass mich jemand sah. Es war auch immer noch dunkel draußen. In der Garage befreite ich mich von den Handschellen und fing dann darüber nachzudenken, wen ich zu Hilfe holen sollte.“_

Agüero atmet tief durch. „Leo hat oft von ihnen gesprochen nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen mit den BDs. Er hat alle möglichen Zeitungsartikel raus gesucht und sich für meinen Geschmack zu sehr mit Ihnen und dieser Gang beschäftigt. Also kam ich hier her.“

Es herrscht einen Moment Stille im Raum. Casillas und Piqué sehen ihn ernst an.

„Heißt das, die Beiden sind noch gefangen bei den Kerlen?“, fragt Casillas ganz ruhig und langsam, als wenn er nicht glaubt, was er da hört.

Agüero nickte nur. 

„Fuck!“, entfährt es Piqué wieder, wobei er schon die Tür aufreißt. Davor steht Villa mit zum Klopfen erhobener Hand. Piqué beachtet ihn aber nicht weiter, sondern rennt den Gang nach rechts.

„Hola David“, sagt Casillas und klingt dabei nicht sonderlich fröhlich. 

„Hi, Iker“ murmelt er zurück, blickt kurz zu Agüero und dann zu Boden, wo ein Labrador zur Tür herein gelaufen kommt. Er springt kurz an David hoch, der leicht lächelt und den Hund streichelt, bevor dieser zu Agüero läuft und schnuppert. 

„Verdammt Pequeno, dafür ist jetzt absolut keine Zeit!“, flucht er und springt ebenfalls auf.   
„Kannst du uns zu diesem Ort führen, wo die zwei festgehalten werden, Sergio?“

Agüero nickt nur wieder. 

„Dann los, David du kommst auch mit und passt auf den Jungen auf. Und ihr tragt beide eine Weste, du weißt wo ihr die findet. In fünf Minuten am Auto, ich ruf das SEK!“ 

Casillas schnappt sich den Hund und verlässt ebenfalls den Raum. Zurück lässt er einen irgendwie erleichterten Agüero und einen verwirrten Villa.

„Was ist denn zwischen dir und diesem Casillas vorgefallen?“, fragt der Junge so beiläufig wie es eben geht. 

„Nicht so wichtig“, antwortet Villa aber nur. „Komm, wir sollten uns wohl beeilen und dann erzählst du mir vielleicht auch mal was abgeht. Und was zur Hölle hast du mit deinem Kopf gemacht?“


	5. We'll be the last ones standing

Iker Casillas sitzt auf einem unbequemen Stuhl. Er sitzt dort schon gefühlte Ewigkeiten und ihm tut alles weh. Aber er ist entschlossen dort so lange zu sitzen, bis der Junge aufwacht.

 

_Der schwarze Van hielt in der Nähe einer alten Fabrik. Ich stieg vom Beifahrersitz aus. Seit Ewigkeiten fuhr Gerry nun immer den Wagen. Er stieg auf der Fahrerseite aus und rückte seine Schutzweste zu echt._

_„Los geht der Spaß“, sagte er mit einem grimmigen Grinsen, doch als er meinen Blick bemerkte, verging ihm das Grinsen. Für solche Scherze war nun definitiv nicht die Zeit.  
Hinter uns stiegen David und Sergio aus dem Van._

_„Wir warten auf das SEK“, murrte ich, ließ den Blick über das verlassene Gelände der Fabrikhalle gleiten._

_„Was?!“, gab Sergio entsetzt von sich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm u, während Gerry zu uns rum kam und betrachtete David, wie er die Hände beruhigend auf die Schultern des Jungen legte._

_„Dafür ist keine Zeit!“, brüskierte Sergio sich erneut, riss sich dabei von David los. Er wirkte so hilflos in der Schutzweste, die viel zu groß wirkte, obwohl er für sein Alter recht gut gebaut war._

_Gerry lud seine Waffe und sagte: „Ich würde dem Jungen an dieser Stelle einmal zu stimmen, Iker!“_

 

Casillas blättert in der Zeitschrift, die die Mutter des Jungen da gelassen hatte. Sie ist über Fußball. Er fragt sich, welcher wohl der Lieblingsverein des Jungen ist. Wie hatte Sergio ihn gleich noch genannt?

 

_Gerry stieg das zerbrochene Fenster im Erdgeschoss. Ich gab ihm Rückendeckung. Als er von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde, folgte ich. Gerry knipste eine Taschenlampe._

_„Meinst du, David kann den Jungen zurückhalten?“, fragte er. Wir schlichen von einem zerfallenen Büroraum auf den Flur._

_„Keine Ahnung“, gab ich knapp zurück._

_„Mir scheint es ja, als wenn er der einzige ist, der richtig zu dem Jungen durchdringen kann.“_

_„Kann schon-“, doch ich brach den Satz ab und lauschte. Gerry hielt inne, dann deutete er mir, ihm zu folgen. Es drangen Laute aus einer Kellertür. Gerry richtete sein Gewehr auf die schwere Eisentür, während ich die Klinke hinunter drückte und den Durchgang öffnete. Dahinter kam eine Treppe zum Vorschein, sie mündete in einem langen trostlosen Gang._

_Die Laute waren nun deutlicher zu hören. „Hilfe!“, rief jemand. Es klang schwach, müde und hoffnungslos._

_Gerry sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ich sah mit großen Augen an. Dann rannten wir auf leisen Sohlen los, die Waffen zum Einsatz bereit. Wir lauschten, wir sicherten einige Gänge und leere Räume, folgten den Hilfe-Rufen tiefer in die Katakomben. Doch dann verstummten sie plötzlich. Wir blieben stehen, lauschten wieder. Nichts._

_„Risiko?“, fragte Gerry flüsternd._

_Ich nickte nur._

_„Pip?!“, rief er laut, sodass es von den Wänden gespenstisch widerhallte. „Leo?!“_

 

Leo. Ja, der kleinste von ihnen ist Leo. Er liegt da, geschützt von mehreren Lagen Decken, ein stetiges Piepen im Rhythmus seiner Atmung. Sein gesamtes Gesicht ist von Wunden und blauen Flecken übersät.

 

_„Oh Gott! Danke, danke, danke!“, ertönte es. Erst da sah ich die zwei Gestalten, die an der Gegenüberliegenden Wand, des Raumes aus dem neue Rufe gekommen waren, standen._

_Ich steckte die Waffe weg und rannte zu ihnen, während Gerry mir den Rücken frei hielt._

_Es waren zwei Jungen, ihre Hände waren mit Ketten über ihren Köpfen fixiert. Es sah erstaunlich stabil aus, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Gebäudes. Die Jungen hingegen hingen dort durchnässt und instabil. Im Dunkeln konnte ich nur erahnen, was für Verletzungen die zwei haben mussten._

 

Der andere Junge – Pip – er liegt im Zimmer neben an. Er ist auch übel zugerichtet. Seine Nase ist gebrochen und einige Rippen hats auch schlimm erwischt. Er kann aber bald nach Hause und darüber ist Casillas sehr erleichtert.

 

_„Wo ist Kun? Geht es ihm gut?“, fragte Leo mit leiser Stimme. Bloß ein trockenes Krächzen, aber darin lag eine einnehmende Ruhe. Ich verstand sofor, was Sergio damit meinte: Leo klingt halt, wie er eben klingt. Es gibt dafür keinen passenden Ausdruck._

_„Er ist bei David“, antwortete ich. „Ihm geht’s gut und jetzt holen wir euch auch hier raus!“_

_Ich blickte mich um. Dabei fielen mir die am Boden liegenden Ketten auf, mit denen Kun gefesselt gewesen sein musste. Sie sahen deutlich heruntergekommener aus. Mein Blick schweifte weiter durch die blaue Dunkelheit bis ich einen Hammer entdeckte. Als ich nach ihm griff, klingelte es in meinem Ohr. Mein Headset. Ich nahm das Gespräch: „Holá?“_

_„Iker, hier Xavi. Alles gut dadrin? Bin bei… bei David.“_

_„Wir haben die Jungs. Wie siehts mit dem SEK auf?“_

_„Die sind noch auf dem Weg.“_

_„Gut, wir brauchen dringend-“ doch ich wurde von undefinierbaren Rufen aus dem Obergeschoss unterbrochen._

_„Mierda!“, zischte ich._

_„Fuck!“, knurrte Gerry, gleichzeitig nahm er mir den Hammer aus der Hand und ließ sein Gewehr über die Schulter baumeln._

_„Meld mich wieder“, sagte ich knapp, als Gerry mit dem Hammer ausholte und unterbrach dann die Verbindung._

 

Und Sergio ist schon wieder zu Hause. Wahrscheinlich liegt er auf seinem Bett, starrt die Decke an und wartet darauf, dass die Zeit vergeht bis er seine Freunde im Krankenhaus besuchen kann. Casillas seufzt und blättert eine Seite um. Barca hat Real schon wieder im Clasico geschlagen.

 

_Klirrend fielen die Ketten auf den Boden und rissen Pip dabei mit nach unten. Er ging in die Knie, biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm die Ketten hoch, weil seine Hände immer noch in Handschellen lagen. Leo tat es ihm gleich, nachdem Gerry auch ihn befreit hatte._

_„Los, los, los“, zischte er dann und schob Pip vorwärts._

_„Wir müssen woanders längs“, hielt ich beide zurück, weil die Stimmen lauter wurde und man Schritte – schnelle Schritte – hören konnte._

_„Dahinten muss auch ein Ausgang sein“, sagte Leo wieder mi leiser, aber durchdringender Stimme._

_Ich nickte Gerry zu, der packte Pip wieder vorsichtig am Arm, währen dich Leo einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mit der anderen Hand wieder meine Waffe zog._

_Wir huschten so leise wie möglich in den hinteren Raum, doch anstatt weiter einen Fluchtweg zu suchen, versteckten wir uns. Gerry hatte Pip hinter einen großen, alten Kleiderschrank gezerrt und ich hatte mich mit Leo hinter ein paar Kartons geduckt._

 

Casillas blättert wieder eine Seite um, als das leise tappen von Pfoten zu hören ist und der Labrador Pequeno in das Zimmer kommt. Er trägt ein Geschirr mit der Aufschrift „Polizeihund“.

„Gerry, was macht der Hund hier?“, fragt Casillas ohne aufzusehen.

„Auf der Wache hat niemand Zeit für ihn und ich muss auch ganz dringend ins Bett.“

Piqué gähnt herzhaft. Der Hund rollt sich neben Casillas Stuhl zusammen.

 

_Stille._

_„Fuck, wo sind die zwei Bastarde hin?!“_

_Ich spürte, wie Leo neben mir bei dem Klang der Stimme zusammen zuckte. Verdammt der Junge war doch erst 17 Jahre. Hoffentlich beruhigend drückte ich ihn noch ein wenig mehr an mich._

_Ich warf einen Blick zu Gerry._

_„Weit können sie nicht sein.“_

_Hielt zwei Finger in die Höhe und sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schulter, keine Ahnung, wie viele Leute das waren._

_Schritte kamen näher. Mehr als 3 Leute konnten es nicht sein._

_Ich zählte stumm mit den Fingern von drei herunter und formte dann die Finger meiner freien Hand zu einer Pistole. Anschließend legt ich den Kopf schief. Gerry nickte und machte sich bereit._

_„Lauf zur Tür und renn links auf das kleine Waldstück zu, dahinter steht ein schwarzer Van mit unseren Leutem“, flüsterte ich so leise wie möglich. Dann sah ich wieder zu Gerry, der nun herunter zählte._

_3_

_2_

_1_

 

„Pequeno ist ein Hund und Hunde sind im Krankenhaus nicht erlaubt.“ Casillas entkommt ebenfalls ein Gähnen. 

„Du solltest auch ins Bett.“

Casillas schnaubt nur. Er hat immer noch nicht von der Zeitschrift aufgesehen. 

„Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass er hier liegt!“

 

_Ich hechtete hinter einen Haufen gestapelter Autoreifen, während Gerry Gewehr über den feuchten Boden schlitterte. Das war knapp gewesen._

_Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie der muskulöse Kerl näher kam. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob er immer noch die Waffe auf mich gerichtet hatte. Erst im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, dass er mich links liegen lassen hatte und Leo und Pip nach draußen folgte._

_„Fuck!“, entwich es mir untypischerweise. Ich rappelte mich wieder auf die Füße. Gerry schlug dem anderen Kerl mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht. Die Nase brach, aber das beirrte den Kerl nicht weiter. Ich sprintete dem anderen hinter her. Meine Waffe war mir leider auch abhandengekommen, als mich eine Faust am Kinn erwischt hatte. Ich hatte dem Muskelpaket nichts entgegen zu setzen, schon gar nicht auf die Entfernung._

_Er war schon zur Tür hinaus. Ein Schuss ertönte, ein Schrei. Panik fraß sich durch meine Sicht, alles verschwamm einen Augenblick, bis ich mich zur Ruhe mahnte._

_Ich riss die Tür auf und sah erst einmal gar nichts. Das Sonnenlicht blendete mich. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten taumelte ich durch die Gegend. Dann erst fiel mir auf, wie Still es war und meine Sicht wurde wieder besser._

_Es war ein bizarres Bild. Vor mir, mir mit dem Rücken zugewandt, stand dieser hünenhafte Kerl, den Arm mit der Waffe ausgestreckt. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm saß – lag Leo auf dem Boden, er hielt sich die Seite, atmete schwer und blickte den Hünen voller Abscheu an.  
Weiter links von den Beiden stand Pip mit einem panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihm schien der Schrei in der Kehle stecken geblieben zu sein. Was das Ganze aber so skurril machte, waren Xavi und David, die Beide einige Meter hinter Leo standen und beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben hatten._

_„Ich will mir nur die Verletzung des Jungen ansehen“, sagte Xavi deutlich, dabei sehr ruhig und bedacht. Bei dem Kerl brachte bedacht nur leider nichts. Er feuerte ein zweites Mal, traf Gott sei Dank aber nichts und niemand._

_Lange dachte ich jetzt allerdings nicht mehr nach. Wie immer setzte mein rationales Denken in so einer Situation mal aus und ich tat etwas total Unüberlegtes und Dämliches. Ich stürzte mich von hinten auf den Riesen und schlag die Arme seinen Hals, die Beine um seinen Körper._

_Während der Kerl und ich auf ihm erstaunlicherweise zu Boden stürzten, schien ich damit einen Startschuss gegeben zu haben. Pip und Xavi rannten zu Leo, David stürmte zu mir und hinter uns barst die Tür erneut auf. Heraus kam strauchelnd der andere Kerl, ihm folgte Gerry mit einigen Schrammen im Gesicht, ansonsten sah er fit aus. Er schubste den Typen noch einmal, sodass er auf dem Bode landete, das Gesicht voran._

_David und ich versuchten derweil den Hünen still zuhalten, seine Waffe war schon einige Meter weggeschlittert._

_Gerry legte dem Kleineren Handschellen an und ließ ihn auf dem Bauch liegen, um dann uns zu helfen. Als er auch dem Hünen Handschellen angelegt hatte und David und ich prustend daneben standen, kamen mehrere Einsatzwagen des SEK vorgefahren. Ein Haufen Leute stieg aus, aber das einzige, das ich herausbrachte, war: „Das Gebäude muss durch sucht werden.“_

 

„Natürlich ist es meine Schuld. Der Kerl ist ja mir entwischt und hat auf ihn geschossen.“

„Gott Iker, der Kerl hat erst auf dich geschossen. Außerdem hast du ihm trotzdem das Leben gerettet.“

„Das steht ja wohl noch nicht fest.“

„Natürlich hat der Arzt gesagt, dass er durch kommt. Der Junge schläft! Hundertprozentig bis morgen durch. Und das solltest du auch tun! Komm morgen früh wieder, dann ist er wach.“ Piqué schüttelt genervt den Kopf und verlässt das Zimmer wieder. 

Pequeno gibt einen winselnden Laut von sich. 

„Ich weiß, du willst noch ne Runde laufen“, murrt Casillas, bevor er aufsteht und die Zeitschrift bei Seite legt.


	6. When it all goes up in flames

Es war schon nach Schulschluss, aber auf dem Schulhof saßen trotzdem zwei Jungen auf der Lehne einer alten Bank. Die Füße hatten sie auf die Sitzfläche gestellt. Der Kleinere von ihnen rauchte eine Zigarette. Der Rauch ließ sie beide noch bleicher wirken, als sie sowieso schon waren. Abgesehen von den Blau-Lila-Gelben Flecken in ihren Gesicht. Das linke Auge des größeren wirkte beinahe schwarz verfärbt. Er legte eine Merkwürdige Haltung an den Tag, als hätte er Schmerzen an den Rippen. 

„Tuts noch doll weh?“, fragte der Kleinere. Er klang besorgt und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er selber Schmerzen.

„Es geht schon. Leo geht’s wahrscheinlich viel mieser. Gott, ich bin so froh, dass diese Bullen dir zugehört haben!“, sagte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Was ist mit mir?“, rief jemand vom Schultor zu ihnen rüber. Es war Leo, der kleinste im Bunde. Er kam mit den Händen in den Taschen seines Hoodies vergraben auf sie zu. Er bewegte sich ein wenig steif und war im Gesicht ebenfalls grün und blau.

„Du bist raus aus dem Krankenhaus?“, fragte der größere, wobei er freudig von der Bank sprang und es anschließend wieder bereute. 

„Ja, heute Morgen entlassen. Ich darf Montag sogar wieder in der Schule.“

„Da kann man nicht von dürfen reden.“

Leo verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon Kun, ich gehe gerne in die Schule. Das solltest du auch mal versuchen.“

Kun verzog das Gesicht. „Jungs mir tut das alles echt Leid. Ich – ich weiß nicht, wieso ich der Meinung war, dass Einbrechen eine tolle Idee ist! Ihr seid nur wegen mir verletzt und auch wenn es vielleicht zu dramatisch klingt, ihr hättet sterben können, wegen mir!“

„Pip und ich sind aber nicht tot. Außerdem hätten wir selber auf die Idee kommen können, dass es eine scheiß Idee war. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass du Hilfe geholt hast. Und Alter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Bullen so verdammt cool sind!“

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Pip und Kun ihren Kumpel. Er stand vor ihnen mit einem total begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. Es bildete einen krassen Kontrast zu seinem übel zugerichteten Gesicht. 

„Was haben die dir gegeben?“, fragte Pip misstrauisch. „Ich hätte das auch gerne.“

Leo lachte laut los und schien sich nicht wieder beruhigen zu wollen. Erst als er überraschend von einem Hund angesprungen wurde, hörte er abrupt auf. Als er den Hund erkannte, lächelte er.

„Holá Pequeno!"

Pip begann ebenfalls den Hund zu streicheln, während Kun gespannt zu seinem Herrchen sah. Iker Casillas stand am Tor des Schulhofes. Er lehnte an dem Stahlpfosten aber Kun konnte seine Gesichtszüge auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen. Einen Augenblick später beschloss Casillas, dass er mit den drei Jungen sprechen würde. 

„Holá“, sagte er, als er bei ihnen ankam. Der Hund lief wieder brav an seine Seite. „Wie geht es euch dreien?“

„Ich schätze, wir müssen die Dinge noch ein wenig verarbeiten“, sagte Leo nach kurzem Zögern. Er klang schon wieder eher wie er selbst, ruhig und gelassen. 

Casillas nickte nur wissend und schwieg einen Augenblick. Auch die Jungen waren ruhig, trauten sich nicht einmal einen Ton zu sagen, bis der Polizist sich neben Kun auf die Lehne der Bank setzte. 

„Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du von diesem … Arschloch … angeschossen wurdest, Lionel. Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr denen so wichtig wart.“

„Senor, wir- wir sind einfach froh, dass Sie und Ihr Kollege Piqué überhaupt da waren. Wir – ich denke, das war das Beste Ende der Geschichte, das wir uns hätten wünschen können.“

„Schließlich haben wir auch ganz schön Scheiße gebaut“, warf Pip ein. 

„Stimmt“, meinte Casillas. „Aber dafür gibt es auch immer noch den Jugendrichter, der euch eure Strafe schon noch früh genug mitteilen wird.“

„Danke für die Erinnerung“, murrte Kun. Dafür erntete er zwei vorwurfsvolle Blicke seiner Freunde.

„Keine Panik. Das werden ein paar Sozialstunden, vielleicht ein paar mehr, vielleicht ein paar weniger. Du eher ein paar mehr, Sergio. Aber ihr habt Glück, dass ihr so viel bei David abgehangen habt und er beim Richter ein gutes Wort für euch einlegen kann.“

Kun musterte den Polizisten interessiert, so lange, bis dieser fragte: „Was ist?“

„Was ist zwischen Ihnen und David vorgefallen?“

Casillas blinzelte irritiert. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an.“

„Könnte uns einer aufklären?“ fragte Pip und blickte dabei zwischen den Beiden auf der Bank sitzenden hin und her.

„Piqué hat komische Sachen gesagt. Er hat irgendwie ne Vergangenheit mit David.“

„Ich habe David auch noch nie mit einer Frau gesehen“, murmelte Leo. Er schien tatsächlich scharf nachzudenken. 

„Wieso sollte er das auch, wenn ihr da seid? Oder warum sollte er euch von seinem Privatleben erzählen? Es tut mir wirklich leid euch Jungs die Augen öffnen zu müssen, aber David ist nicht … er mag vielleicht irgendwie euer Freund sein, aber in erster Linie soll er Kun zuhören und helfen, nicht sein Privatleben mit euch diskutieren.“

„Ich fass es nicht, dass uns das nicht aufgefallen ist!“

Casillas verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, Themenwechsel“, sagte Kun. „Haben wir Ihnen geholfen die BlackDevils zu stellen?“

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue betrachtete der Polizist den Jungen einen Augenblick. „Ein paar Leute konnten wir festnehmen, den ein oder anderen mussten wir wegen Mangels an Beweisen wieder gehen lassen.“

„Und der Kopf der ganzen Sache?“ Leo natürlich.

Casillas seufzte. „Wir wissen wer es ist, aber können ihm nichts nachweisen.“

„Wie wissen Sie denn dann, dass er ist?“

„Weil er es uns indirekt gesagt hat. Leider hat er es nun nicht tatsächlich gesagt. Nicht wortwörtlich.“

„Also ist es jemand, den sie privat auch kennen?“, fragte wieder Leo. Casillas fand den Jungen schon fast ein wenig gruselig. 

„Ja, ist er. Mehr oder weniger. Gerry kennt ihn um einiges besser. Sein Name ist Zlatan Ibrahimovic.“

„Krass“, meinte Pip.

„Kennst du ihn?“, fragte Casillas ein wenig entsetzt.

„Nein, aber ich finds krass, dass Sie uns das einfach so sagen.“

„Da ihr sowieso auf seiner Hit-Liste steht, ist es ziemlich egal, ob ihr das wisst oder nicht. Ihr solltet das nur nicht unbedingt der Presse erzählen.“

„Krass“, sagte Pip noch einmal und dann verfielen sie alle in ein langes Schweigen. Die vergangenen zwei Wochen waren für Sie alle vier irgendwie hart gewesen. Eigentlich hofften sie doch, dass jetzt alles wie früher werden würde, aber das war nicht möglich. Stattdessen mussten die drei Jungen nun damit Leben, das eine Gruppe Schwerverbrecher hinter ihnen her waren. 

„Moment mal, die sind hinter uns her?“, fragte Pip geschockt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

„Ganz ruhig, Gonzalo. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Ein paar Wochen sind immer noch in paar Polizisten in eurer Nähe, und dann sehen wir weiter. Wir tun was wir können. Wir kriegen den Typen schon. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein.“

„Wie lange jagen Sie ihn schon?“

„Drei Jahr.“

„Oh Gott, wir sind verloren.“

„Sehr lustig. Themenwechsel bitte.“

„Wo haben Sie den Hund her?“, fragte Leo. „Polizeihunde sind doch eher solche Rassen wie Schäferhunde, Terrier oder sowas.“

„Pequeno ist kein richtiger Polizeihund. Er hat keine Ausbildung und darf auch eigentlich nicht mit in den Außendienst. Ist ne lange Geschichte, wie der zu mir kam. Nicht wahr mein Kleiner?“ Mit einem Lächeln kraulte er den Golden Retriever im Nacken.


End file.
